Velozes e Furiosos
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Um grupo de amigos resolvem percorrer os Estados Unidos de um lado a outro do país. Eles só não imaginavam o que ia acontecer no caminho! Cross over: D Gray Man, Soul Eater e Full Metal Alchemist. Trailler On!


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos animes cujos personagens são aqui utilizados (D Gray Man, Soul Eater e Full Metal Alchemist, pelo que contei) me pertencem. Assim como boa parte dos personagens originais. Cada qual pertence à seus respectivos donos.

* * *

_Era uma vez um grupo de amigos..._

- Somos amigos. Não vamos deixar um ao outro na mão, certo?

- Eu não vou pagar a sua conta pra você.

- Droga.

_... Que resolveram fazer uma viagem para uma terra mágica..._

- lhdsoioidhosdhfjd.

- O quê?

- Ele disse que você parece um travesti.

_... Tá, tanto a terra mágica quanto o "Era uma vez" são mentira..._

- Não podemos resolver isso de um jeito civilizado?

-...

- É, acho que não.

_...Mas que eles realmente fizeram uma viagem, fizeram._

- Onde estamos mesmo?

- Me deixa dar uma olhada no... Cadê o mapa?

-... Allen...

- Desculpa, eu tava com fome

_Não dá pra dizer que eles são os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter..._

- Hum... Tyki...

- Morgana, você está falando enquanto dorme de novo.

_... Mas depois de tudo que eles passaram..._

- Ficamos bêbados, de ressaca, nos envolvemos com terroristas, fomos perseguidos pela máfia Turca, presos, quase abertos vivos, e tudo mais, só pra chegar nessa porcaria de cidade!

- Muito bem, vamos fazer uma vaquinha.

- Pra voltar?

- Não, pagar os honorários dos advogados.

_... É bem difícil que se separem._

-kjhkjhdskjhkfhkjsd

- Também te adoramos, cara.

- Na verdade ele disse cuidado com o...

BONK!

-... Poste.

_Estrelando Allen Walker._

- O que foi isso? Não me digam que o motor tá com problema de novo?

-... Não...

- E o que diabos foi isso? Um dragão?

- Não... Meu Estômago...

_Kanda Yuu._

-... Sua mãe era uma palmeira?

- Admirem a delicadeza e sutiliza naturais de Kanda Yuu.

- Me chame de Yuu de novo e isso aqui vai parar no meio das suas tripas.

_Tyki Mikk._

- Você gosta mais da sua sobrinha ou do seu carro?

- Com certeza do meu carro.

_Soul Eater Evans_

- Isso foi tão... Tão...

- Diga legal de novo e eu te mato.

-... Tá, isso não seria legal.

_Hikari Izumi_

- Pronto! Agora todo mundo tá encaixado aí dentro, então ninguém nem se mova!

- Eh... Gente...

- O que é Izumi?

- Eu quero fazer xixi...

_Miyazawa Kensuke_

- EU NÃO SINTO MEU PÂNCREAS!

- Não era pra sentir, seu idiota!

_Matt Fowl_

- Olá irmãzinha, que bom te ver!

- Quem tá te perseguindo agora, vagabundo?

- Ninguém não...

- AQUI É O PRESIDENTE DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS! MATT FOWL, SAIA DO PRÉDIO COM AS MÃOS PARA CIMA, OU ABRIREMOS FOGO!

-... Tá, quase ninguém...

_Mail Jeevas_

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Matt.

- Qual dos matts?

- Como assim qual dos matts, há mais de um Matt?

- Claro! Há aquele Matt ruivo, gostoso, que eu pegava...

- Hum...

- ... E tem aquele mongolóide que nunca muda de expressão. Qual dos Matts você é?

-... Matt Fowl.

_Também apresentando Edward Elric_

- HUISHSAKSDJHSKJHSAJKSHKJSA!!

- O que ele disse?

- Ele disse que nunca mais o chamasse de baixinho.

- Aé? O que vai fazer comigo se eu te chamar assim, Chibik... ITAEEEE!

- uhsadjhskja.

- O que ele falou?

- Vocês realmente não vão querer saber.

_Tsukyonomi_

- Calem a boca.

- Ui, tá estressadinho! Só porque é um coelho que dá...

- ... acho melhor voce correr agora.

_Lulubell_

- Ela é uma gata. Sacou?

- ... morra.

- E que tal essa? Gato mia, hahaha! Entendeu?

- Cara. Acho melhor você sair daí, porque ela tá vindo na nossa direção.

- Ah, é porque eu sou gostoso que nem leite, captou?

_Envy_

- Hei cara... Tira uma dúvida...

- Pode falar.

- Você é homem, mulher, ET, hermafrodita, gay, vegetal ou assexuado?

_Lust_

- Elas ainda estão se encarando.

- Claro! Ambas são representantes da luxúria. Os Matts estão vendo qual é mais sexy.

- ... isso me dá medo.

_Death the Kid_

- Oh. Oh. Tchauzinho cara!

- O que foi?

- O Kid tá encarando o teu cabelo.

- O que tem o meu cabelo?

- Aquele é o lança-bazuca do Tyki?

CABOOOOOOM.

_Miranda Lotto_

- Jesus, Maria e José!

- ... você é alemã?

- Sou...

- Nazista?

- O que? N-não...

- NAZISTA? Já não bastava um fugitivo, um paraguaio e todas essas coisas, uma NAZISTA?

- Tyki, você fez a garota chorar.

_Kawano Shiho_

- VOCÊ TRANCOU A GAROTA DENTRO DA MALA!

- Eu tive que sobreviver furando os colchões de ar! Até assei um dos hamsters pra ter um almoço descente. Isso me lembrou aquela vez no Havaí em que...

- Posso fechar a mala de novo?

_Jasdero e Devit_

- PERAÍ! EU NÃO ACREDITO!

- Ah, droga, o que esses dois aprontaram agora?

- OSAMA! SOMOS SEUS FÃS! DÁ AUTÓGRAFO?

- Quem deu maconha pra eles ontem de manhã?

_Lavi_

- Martelo elástico! Cresça, cresça, cresça!

- Vem cá... é só o martelo que cresce?

- QUE? TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO, Ô PALMEIRA?

_Road Kamelot_

- Allen-kun...

- Sim?

- Me dá um pirulito novo?

- ... Certo, agora com certeza o Tyki é má influência

_Dandara __Thyvascarova_

- Se você falar isso de novo, terei de ser desagradável com você, sua ameba.

- Repete.

- Se você falar isso de novo, terei de ser desagradável com você, sua ameba.

- Hum. Sexy

_Tanith Low._

- Não entendo porque você reclama tanto, Tyki! Seria muito pior se--

- Calada.

- Não! Eu só ia dizer que seria pior se--

- CALADA!

- Poxa, eu só ia dizer que seria pior se a polícia nos parasse.

- Ei, aquilo ali é uma Blitz?

_E Morgana Fowl_

- Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso?

- Calma irmãzinha, você ainda tem a mim!

- Mas você é quem causa todos os meus problemas!

_Acompanhe essa viagem se..._

- Por que eu não posso andar com um pouco de gente normal?

- Defina "Normal"...

_... Você for louco o bastante!_

- Muito bem. Três... Dois... Um... PREPAREM-SE PRA CORRER!

* * *

_Não, isso não é nenhum tipo de fic de fichas, é apenas o trailler de uma fic normal. Gostaria de agradecer à Sabaku no Lili-chan, que é quem criou isso tudo junto comigo e que eu acabo de nomear Co-Autora, e à Srta. Abracadabra que me ajudou muito com o trailler, e bem, acho que vai acabar virando co-Autora também. _

_Well, espero que gostem de coisas como humor non-sense, coisas malucas, muita gente se espremendo dentro de um carro e etc, por que são coisas desse tipo que aparecerão na fic. _

_Eu espero realmente que tenham gostado do trailler! O melhor vem por aí! _

_Já Né!_


End file.
